Píntame de azul
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Grover y Enebro un día antes de la guerra de Manhattan contra el ejercito de Cronos. Respuesta al reto temático de diciembre: La musa de la música del Forum "Campamento Mestizo"


_**Hola! Espero que hayan tenido un excelente fin de año y una navidad muy buena. Esta es la respuesta al reto temático de diciembre: La musa de la música del foro "Campamento mestizo" espero que les agrade, la canción que utilice fue "Píntame de azul" interpretada por Elefante, una banda muy famosa en mi país.**_

_**Espero que les agrade tanto como a mi, es la primera vez que juego con esta pareja así que me disculparan si hay algo no acorde a los personajes, no se habla mucho de Enebro en los libros y para ser sincera... la inspiración no llego para mi pareja favorita: Calypso/Leo.**_

_**Tlahcuilo Yatziri**_

**Píntame de azul**

Enebro sabía que el tiempo transcurría de manera distinta para los árboles, de una forma más lenta de la que lo veían los demás, así que ella no recordaba las fechas exactas, lo único que sabía era que habían sucedido y por lo tanto eso importaba más que él _cuando._

Al menos, siempre había sido de esa forma.

El tiempo era algo que siempre la traía sin cuidado alguno, este pasaba junto a ella y había muy altas probabilidades de que no se percatara de ello, pero en esa ocasión, en esa noche, no era de esa forma.

Grover había regresado de su descanso eterno en otro árbol (cosa que la enojaba bastante, la verdad) hace unos pocos días y aunque no quería parecer una novia acosadora sentía la necesidad de buscarlo, de llenarlo de besos y que él la mirase de esa manera tierna que siempre le hace subir unos tonos más de clorofila en sus mejillas.

Quería saber donde estaba, si estaba bien. No era precisamente un secreto que la guerra se avecinara tan rápido, sus hojas lo sabían, sus ojos le mostraban a los muchos campistas practicando con más ahincó del que lo hicieran antes y sus pocas lagrimas eran acompañadas por sus amigas aledañas en el bosque: todas sabían que la vida salvaje desaparecía frente a ellas, que miles de árboles y espíritus habían sido… que se habían ido por el paso de Tifón.

Y Grover solo pensaba en levantar a la mayor cantidad de vida salvaje para defender el Olimpo, no era mala idea en absoluto, el Olimpo debía salvarse y ella se sentía muy orgullosa por el trabajo que hacía, pero no quería decir que no se preocupara por él tal vez más de lo que debería.

Así que esa noche estaba preocupada, teniendo la más fuerte sospecha de que la guerra tendría lugar a más tardar la mañana siguiente y su mayor temor era que no pudiera besar a su sátiro una vez más antes de que él partiera.

Suspiro sonoramente y camino un poco hasta llegar al puño de Zeus, se sentó con lentitud, acomodando su vestido de pliegues por la roca; jugando nerviosamente con el pasto a sus pies, haciéndolo bailar para ella.

Dio un salto cuando sintió unos brazos envolverse en su cintura y abrazarla con sentimiento. Tenía que ser Grover, por un momento se permitió disfrutar de aquello: de la noche y del viento salvaje, de los brazos de su novio y la seguridad que le daban. De que ahora estaba a su lado, de que la guerra no había empezado aún.

-Hola- susurro tímidamente el sátiro. Ella se encogió de hombros y se acurruco un poco más en él, con una sonrisa.

-Hola

-Tengo algo para ti- soltó él, nervioso. La miró a los ojos y dejo escapar un gemido cabresco.

-¿Qué sucede, Grover?- pregunto, tomando su rostro y acercándolo al de ella.

Por toda respuesta el muchacho cabra saco las flautas de junco y empezó a tocar una melodía diferente a las que solía interpretar. El pasto bailo divertido a los pies de ambos y ella no pudo reprimir una risa. La primera en meses y con un impulso se puso de pie, y bailo junto al pasto.

Grover la miraba con atención, Enebro parecía frágil danzando junto al pasto, tal vez por eso la soñaba noche a noche, por eso creía que el oxigeno que respiraba cerca de ella era tan delicioso, probablemente era todo lo que ella le daba lo que la hacía ser tan bella.

Bajó la mirada al notar que se había equivocado interpretando la canción y contrario a lo que la mayoría de las personas hacen, Enebro se rió y siguió danzando. No sabía si el destino lo quiso de esa forma pero la dríada era el pensamiento del principio y del final de cada sonata suya, en realidad no podía recordar a ninguna otra cosa que representara tan bien la vida salvaje como ella lo hacía.

En cierto momento, cuando la música llegaba a su fin, Enebro cayó despues de tropezarse con el propio pasteo bailarín y una vez más vio aquella fragilidad en la que consistía el mundo verde. Sonrío y dejando las flautas a un lado extendió el brazo para ayudarle a incorporarse, ella dio un saltito y tomo su otro brazo y empezó a girar con él. Enebro era como el viento, ella era libre con él.

Es muy curioso como las cosas que los mortales dan por hecho que es fantasía, misterio y realidad coexistan en el mismo plano. Grover, un pequeño sátiro buscador de semidioses sabía que podían suceder miles de cosas a su alrededor, cosas extrañas de un mundo lleno de mitos y extrañamente, desde que Enebro lo tomo por el brazo y lo regaño por no pedirle que fuera su novia antes todos esos mitos eran nuevos cuando ella se los contaba.

El viento arrojo los cabellos de su novia al rostro y él decidió apartarlos para verla a los ojos, cuando el contacto se llevo a cabo coincidieron que sus pensamientos estaban centrados en la guerra, en la probable muerte del sátiro.

Grover carraspeo.

-No deberías de preocuparte por la guerra ahora, Enebro. Tus lindas hojitas deberían estar tranquilas.

La chica lo fulmino un segundo con la mirada.

-Mira, estoy aquí por ti, no me he ido aún. Y quiero que sepas que muero por ti – la dríada se sonrojo y lo miro, asustada. – Bueno, es decir… no por suicida o bueno, ya sabes… es decir, porque contigo me siento vivo, tu magia en mi me hace quererte a morir, supongo.

El sátiro dejo salir un sonido animal, como cada vez que los problemas rebasaban lo que él creía que eran sus capacidades.

Enebro respiro profundamente y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Píntame de azul, Grover. – susurro ella. El chico se separo, confundido. – Bueno, me refería a que me ilumines esta noche con tu voz y que me llenes de la fe que no quiero perder. Que me enseñes como ese día después del laberinto que la vida nunca perderá el color de los bosques, praderas y mares… quiero que me hagas olvidar por un momento que la guerra está cerca, que te tengas que ir y yo no…

La dríada no pudo continuar, pequeñas gotas de clorofila corrían por sus facciones elficas, y él odiaba verla de esa forma, así que conmovido por las palabras anteriores y temeroso por los próximos acontecimientos la beso en esos pequeños labios que ella tenía para abrazarla con fuerza.

-Te daré todo lo que pueda darte, mi pequeña hojita. Verás que regresaré. Pero tengo que ir y sabes que me quedare hoy contigo todo lo que pueda.

Ella negó lentamente.

-Tienes que descansar, tengo el gran presentimiento de que Percy convocará a los campistas por la mañana.

Grover se estremeció y empezó a balancearse nerviosamente entre los árboles, y se fundieron en una extraña danza parecida al vals.

Así pasaron gran parte de la noche hasta que Enebro obligo entre risas y besos a su novio a irse a dormir bajo el cobijo de su "Enebro"

Mientras el sátiro trataba de dormir pensó en que su novia era frágil en muchos sentidos, que era la lluvia cuando lloraba y el fuego cuando lo besaba. Era refrescante como el agua de un gran manantial, calor en el crudo invierno de la víspera de la guerra contra Cronos, ella sería su futuro porque no habría nadie que lo comprendiera mejor que ella.

Enebro era la verdad de la naturaleza y a su lado todo era bueno y prospero, esa noche era perfecta y sería el recuerdo que llevaría a Manhattan al tocar la flauta.


End file.
